


Let's Be Friends Because I Like You

by howsthismylife



Category: Stackson - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendhip, Getting Together, Jackson POV, M/M, Pinching, Secret Relationship, Stacksonlives, i don't know how to tag, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of how Jackson and Stiles sort of got into a relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Friends Because I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in Jackson's POV  
> It's a story of how they got together.
> 
> This is not beta read so sorry for the errors. I made this last night.
> 
> You can read Too Much Of A Good Thing if you want to understand more but this could be read separately.

He doesn’t know what he’s doing. Technically, he does but Jackson didn’t think he had thought it through. He doesn’t know what he’s doing on a Saturday noon at Uncle Bob’s diner sitting across Stilinski. Jackson had fidgeted for a good part before Stilinski finally arrived wearing his ridiculous batman shirt and those equally ridiculous flannels.

            Stilinski had hovered for a second as if he was testing the waters before he greeted Jackson a soft ‘hey.’ Jackson had just nodded back, of course. He didn’t let Stilinski notice the breath he was holding, and the tension on his shoulders. For a second he thought that Stilinski wouldn’t come.

            But here he is, happily munching on his curly fries as Jackson was eyeing his plateful of salad.

            “Dude, you didn’t invite me to Uncle Bob’s just to eat salad,” says Stilinski.

            “Well I have a figure to maintain,” he says, which merit a laugh from Stilinski.

            There’s something about Stilinski’s laugh that made Jackson both annoyed and feel tingly inside. He’s annoyed because he didn’t know why he’s annoyed with Stilinski’s laugh, and was annoyed why he always feels that tingling sensation in his chest whenever he hears him.

            Also, he was annoyed with himself.

            Stilinski clears his throat and Jackson looks up. He’s fidgeting with a piece of fry which Jackson concluded was a way of showing his anxiety. “You mentioned something about being friends?” says Stilinski. He cringes as he says it, like Jackson would punch him for even talking to him.

            “Yeah,” is all he could say.

            “Cool,” Stilinski mutters, nodding his head softly like he was talking to himself, “Cool. We’re friends then.”

            “Awesome,” he says dryly.

            They stayed silent after a while, with Stilinski busying himself with his burgers and Jackson staring out the window as he constantly bites the inside of his cheeks. The truth is, Jackson is the nervous one here, he’s anxious because he doesn’t know what he’s doing. He and Stilinski didn’t have the best track record, they were always bantering. He is always the bully, he’s popular. And Stilinski? Stilinski is that kid who flails a lot when he’s talking about something he’s excited about. Stilinski’s that kind of guy who never shuts up even when he’s told to. He talks a lot for his own good and he doesn’t seem to have a sense of self-preservation. He’s the kind of guy who makes papers about male circumcision on an Econ class. He’s annoying, always chatting animatedly, always smiling at everyone—even to him!

            And honestly, he’s kind of annoyed with himself realizing that he’d noticed everything about Stilinski these past few years.

            “Why now?” Jackson was pulled out of his thoughts when Stilinski speaks. He looks serious and Jackson can’t help but stare deep into those warm brown eyes.

            He shrugs. “I don’t know. I guess I never really took the time to get to know you.”

            “You’re creeping me out right now.”

            “What?”

            “Are you sure you’re Jackson Whittemore?” Stilinski waves one of his curly fry at him, “Because the Jackson I know would probably poison me right now. What have you done with the real Jackson?”

            “What the fuck are you talking about?” he clenches his teeth.

            “There he is!” Stilinski cheers. He’s smiling at him but Jackson doesn’t know why.

            “Shut up.”

            “I’m serious, though,” Stilinski continues, “Why be friends with me now?”

            “Does it matter?”

            “To me it does.” Stilinski says, “Just wanna make sure this is not a prank or a dare or some shit.”

            “I’m seriously thinking of punching you right now,” he says. “This is not a dare or a prank or some shit. I just wanna be friends with you, okay?”

            Stilinski looks at him wary. “But . . . Why?”

            “Why can’t you believe that I want to become friends with you?” he hisses. Stilinski’s really testing his patience right now.

            “Uh, because we never, remotely, had been good to each other?” says Stilinski. “Look, I just wanna know why. Just give me a good reason.”

            “I like you, okay!” he shouts. Then he sees Stilinski’s eyes go wide, and so Jackson hunches his shoulders and whispers, “I fucking hate you.”

            “Okay . . .” says Stilinski, slowly. “Which one is it?”

            Stilinski is biting his lips. His eyes are smiling and there are hints of flushness on his pale cheeks that goes down to his neck. He can’t help but trace it down. “You’re making fun of me.”

            “No!” says Stilinski. “Okay. This is one of those moments where I don’t know what to say—“

            “And yet you’re still talking,” he deadpans.

            “Hey!” Stilinski glares at him and Jackson huffs. “This is awkward—whoo. Okay, so. You wanna be friends, we could—can be. As for you liking me . . . we could—uhm, see where this goes?”

            “I never said anything about dating you.”

            “I never said anything about dating.” Stilinski smirks at him and Jackson rolls his eyes.

            Stilinski wipes his right hand with a tissue and holds it out to him as he says, “Friends?”

            Jackson rolls his eyes again but takes Stilinski’s hand and shakes it once. It sends shivers down his spine and it annoys him. “Friends.” He mumbles.

            Jackson clearly doesn’t know what he’s doing.

 

\--

 

Months after that day at Uncle Bob’s, Jackson’s annoyance toward everything seemed to have simmered down. He seems to have discovered a soft spot for Stiles—and yes he’s calling him Stiles now, one of Stiles’ condition of being friends with him. At first it tasted different in his mouth—saying Stilinski’s name, but it settled into Jackson’s mouth and now he couldn’t stop saying it.

            God, what is happening to him?

            He discovered that they both liked playing videogames and shouting profanities at each other while they’re at it. They both liked watching copious amount of movies, especially sci-fi ones, every weekend. They both liked men wearing spandex (e.g Spiderman). They both like superhero movies but sometimes they argue because Stiles insists that batman is the best superhero ever created while Jackson thinks otherwise.

            But so far, hanging out with Stiles had proven to be, for the lack of better term, okay. Except for those times where Stiles forgets to take his medicine and goes to his litany of rants and just rambles about anything under the sun. Jackson pinches him by his arm when that happens. Not too hard, just enough to take Stiles’ attention. Because Jackson finds out that out of all the attention he’s getting at school, he preferred Stiles’ the most.

            And that scares him a little. This warm feeling in his chest that he first felt when he realizes that he was interested in Stiles was slowly becoming a problem. Because this like he’s feeling is slowly growing into something and Jackson knows it, he can feel it in his bones.

            He couldn’t help it. After all, he gets to see Stiles everyday and on weekends they secretly meet at Uncle Bob’s where they’re away from the prying eyes of Beacon Hills. He gets to bask in Stiles’ warmth of a personality; his laugh, his good-nature character, his sassiness . . . his laugh.

            These past few months Jackson got sucked in with those warm amber eyes, those thick lashes that extenuates his eyes even more, and those pink parted lips of his, and those freckles on his face.

He got sucked in deep and Jackson didn’t care anymore. So he kissed Stiles one Saturday night as they were playing Mario Kart and Stiles froze and Jackson thought he’d made a rash decision, a stupid one in fact, but when Stiles kissed him back, softly, Jackson had lost it.

When they parted, and Stiles’ eyes were full on dilated, their breaths audible, and their hearts hammering in their chests, Jackson had said, “We should keep this a secret.” Which apparently was the wrong thing to say because Stiles crunched up his brows and frowned.

“Unbelievable,” Stiles muttered, “Of course Jackson Whittemore wouldn’t let anybody know he’s hanging out with Stiles Stilinski. Or let alone kiss him.”

“That’s not—“

“It’s okay,” Stiles cuts off, “I understand. You have your status at school to maintain. You’ve got everything to lose and I only have my . . . what, heart?” he scoffed, “You’re the captain of the lacrosse team and I’m just a bench warmer. People doesn’t know that you’re gay (?). You have a reputation to uphold and maintain. I get that. But it’s just fucking hard for me to—ow!”

Jackson had pinched him. He wanted to keep their relationship a secret because he wanted Stiles all to himself. He was possessive that way. And also, Stiles had already mentioned that they didn’t have the best admirable track record, and that their friends would probably wouldn’t approve or would have troubles wrapping their mind around the idea that he liked Stiles or that Stiles liked him.

So he told Stiles exactly that and that awkward thing that Stiles does when he’s trying not to smile so hard was definitely worth it.

And so they’ve come to an agreement to keep their relationship a secret for now. They’ll figure out what to do when the time comes.

As for now, they continued on making out on Stiles’ couch on a Saturday evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> #StacksonLives!


End file.
